1959-60 NHL season
The 1959-60 NHL season was the 43rd season of the National Hockey League. The Montreal Canadiens were the Stanley Cup winners as they defeated the Toronto Maple Leafs four games to none for their fifth straight Stanley Cup. Regular season The year was marked by important changes in the NHL. Montreal Canadiens goaltender Jacques Plante, like Clint Benedict before him, began to wear a mask in hockey games. Plante, who had asthma-related problems throughout his career, began wearing a mask in practice shortly after a sinus operation in 1957. His first appearance with a mask in a game was on November 1, 1959, against the New York Rangers. Although many in the NHL disapproved of Plante's decision, due to traditions of the NHL at the time, many followed suit after Plante went undefeated in ten games with the mask on. Phil Watson suffered an ulcer and was quietly dismissed as Ranger coach and replaced by Alf Pike. Gump Worsley was demoted to Springfield of the AHL and Worsley screamed he was finished with hockey. But he reported to Springfield anyway. Eddie Shore, known for his criticism of his players, gave Worsley a surprise vote of confidence. Gump played well for the Indians. There was trouble brewing for Rangers right-winger sniper Andy Bathgate, who'd ripped open Plante's nose on the night of the goalie mask's official NHL debut, when, in an article in True Magazine, ghosted by Dave Anderson, he listed the names of players whom he considered guilty of the dangerous act of spearing. This was brought to the attention of NHL President Clarence Campbell, who then fined Bathgate $500 and Ranger general manager Muzz Patrick $100 on the grounds the article was prejudicial to and against the welfare of the league. Gump Worsley, demoted to Springfield of the AHL, was brought back up as Marcel Paille was even worse in goal. Gump and the Rangers beat the Canadiens 8-3 in his first game back. Then a week later, Gump got bombed 11-2. Nothing had changed. Later against Chicago, Worsley suffered an injury that finished him for the season. Hawks' winger Bobby Hull skated over his catching glove and severed two tendons in his fingers. Al Rollins was called up to replace him. Later, Olympic hero Jack McCartan played a few games for the Rangers and played very well. This regular season, like the two preceding it and the two following it, belonged to the Montreal Canadiens as they were in the midst of five straight first overall finishes and at the tail end of five straight Stanley Cup victories. The Detroit Red Wings, who were dead last and missed the playoffs the previous season, squeaked into the playoffs riding a Hart Memorial Trophy performance by their ageless star right-winger Gordie Howe. This season marked the first season of the Original Six era during which every active player had played for Original Six teams only. Ken Mosdell, the last player to play for another team, retired the previous season. Final standings Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; MIN = Minutes played; GA = Goals against; SO = Shut outs; AVG = Goals against average Stanley Cup playoffs All dates in 1960 The momentum did not stop for the Habs as they played the minimum number of games to win the Stanley Cup. Montreal, in the process, became the last Cup winners in NHL history to go undefeated in the playoffs to date. After winning the Stanley Cup, Maurice Richard retired from the NHL as a champion. Playoff bracket Semifinals Bobby Hull of the Chicago Black Hawks had lead the league in scoring, but the well-oiled machine called the Montreal Canadiens managed to hold him to only one goal as the Canadiens swept the Black Hawks in four. The Toronto Maple Leafs, though, had a slightly tougher time against the Gordie Howe led Detroit Red Wings as it took the Leafs 6 games, including one in triple overtime, to win the series. Chicago Black Hawks vs. Montreal Canadiens Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4 games to 0 Detroit Red Wings vs. Toronto Maple Leafs Toronto wins best-of-seven series 4 games to 2 Finals : see 1960 Stanley Cup Finals Toronto Maple Leafs vs. Montreal Canadiens Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4 games to 0 Playoff leading scorers Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points NHL awards All-Star teams Debuts The following is a list of players of note who played their first NHL game in 1959-60 (listed with their first team, asterisk(*) marks debut in playoffs): *Dallas Smith, Boston Bruins *Bill Hay, Chicago Blackhawks *J.C. Tremblay, Montreal Canadiens *Dave Balon, New York Rangers *Ken Schinkel, New York Rangers Last games The following is a list of players of note that played their last game in the NHL in 1959-60 (listed with their last team): *Fleming MacKell, Boston Bruins *Maurice Richard, Montreal Canadiens *Al Rollins, New York Rangers *Harry Lumley, Toronto Maple Leafs *Dave Creighton, Toronto Maple Leafs See also * List of Stanley Cup champions * 13th National Hockey League All-Star Game * National Hockey League All-Star Game * Ice hockey at the 1960 Winter Olympics References *Hockey Database *NHL.com